Future Sky
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: After the Acrobaleno Arc, Tsuna and his friends succeed in their own famiglias. A few years has past, and the new generation succeeded over them. Tsuna, at first, thought he was in heaven. When he breathed his last breath, He was suddenly thrust in almost 500 years past with his guardians and old friends when he woke up one day. A chaotic new life begins. (Full sum. inside.)
1. Arrivederci

**Author: Hmm...It's been years since I created a new KHR fandom. I quit reading manga, though...for a personal reasons xD. I don't know much their characters now, and it's been like 4 years since the manga ended. I'm being nostalgic nowadays. Since this story is filling inside my head, I wanted to let it out and be more creative~ I'm not doing a boyxboy romance anymore because I decided to quit either xD. Even though I read a bit yaoi and shounen-ai nowadays, and I can't really stop it! I could actually stop it in a short amount of days -_-. But anyways, I should stop blabbering.**

Summary: After the Acrobaleno Arc, Tsuna and his friends succeed in their own famiglias. A few years has past, and the new generation succeeded over them. Tsuna, at first, thought he was in heaven. Even though he was the last living 10th generation left, except with the Arcobalenos. When he breathed his last breath, He was suddenly thrust in almost 500 years past with his guardians and old allies when he woke up one day. A new chapter begins...while Tsuna was crying in misery inside his mind, but at least he saw his friends and family again. Once again, a chaotic new life begins. **(I don't know if I still got them. I'll put OOC instead.)**

 _ **Disclaimer: KHR isn't mine. Only the plot though.**_

 _ **Ps: Please review nicely...or not? I'm very sensitive, just flame me nicely or something to improve myself, thank you.**_

 _Chapter 1: Arrivederci..._

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, Neo Vongola Primo, Ex- No Good Tsuna, the Saint of the Sky, and many titles he required in his entire life. Even though he lived in his 90's, but sadly, he was the only living 10th generation left, except the ex-arcobalenos. His guardians and his old friends/allies in his family died in an early death by an unfortunate illnesses and old age. At least, he will die by an old age. He lived a wonderful life. He married his beautiful wife, had grandchildren, sons and daughters, and some of his guardian's children and his allies became friends with his grandchildren, sons and daughters. What a wonderful family he had, but he missed his friends, though. But he knew his time was almost up. At least his famiglias were safe and sound with the present heirs that he had chosen.

All his grandchildren, sons and daughters, and maids and butlers surrounded inside his room in circular position. Tsuna was laying on his king-sized, velvet, red bed, eyes closed. Beside him was his ex-tutor, standing beside him while the present heir, _the undecimo_ , was kneeling in front of Reborn while holding his father's hand. _Neo Vongola Secondo_ was beside his twin brother, undecimo, standing beside him while watching the drama unfold. Tsuna was deadly pale. Wrinkles etched upon his once young face and also his body. Suddenly, Tsuna's caramel eyes was wide opened, looking at Reborn beside him. He chuckled. Everyone looked at the Decimo/Neo Vongola Primo, curious what he was going to say but sad at the same time, knowing his time almost up. Reborn only looked at him with a smirk while Reborn's chameleon was perched on Reborn's shoulder, too big to stay on the brim of Reborn's black fedora with a thick orange stripes running across the sides of the cone. Reborn still wears his black suit with black shoes and a yellow long sleeved shirt with a black necktie. Reborn used his hand to pull down his fedora, shadowing his face. Even though he's 85 years old, he looks like he was in the late 40's, but his wrinkles was unnoticed.

"What is it, dame-Tsuna? Your sanity is finally slipping off after all these years?" He said with a smirk. Deep down inside, he knew his old friend and his best student will be going first before him. Undecimo death glared at him silently, but Reborn ignored his former no good student while Neo Secondo rolled his eyes and patted his twin brother's shoulder in comfort. Undecimo looked at his elder brother and sighed in annoyance. Reborn was an ex-advisor of Neo Vongola Primo and an ex-assasin. But still, he sometimes went on the mission either in Vongola or Neo Vongola to kill time. Neo Vongola and Vongola technically is one with a different heirs but different famiglias. They're coexist each other, but they work in independence.

"Ahh, unfortunately, no." Tsuna said sarcastically, but he chuckled. He looked above his mahogany ceiling, and his brown eyes had a tinted of white, turning glassing while he heaved.

"It's…been years….since I last saw...my friends….I guess….I'm going ahead of you, Reborn. While...you're still alive….please watch over….with the famiglias." Said Tsuna, struggling to breathe. Undecimo grasped his hands towards his father's hand, tears finally dropping down. Tsuna can feel his son's cold tears, dripping on his hand. Tsuna looked at his sons. Even though he can't see them, with his hyper intuition, he knew they were there. He gripped his son's hand gently, comforting him.

"Munetake, please take good care of Munetada….for me." He told his heirs in a whisper while gripping his son's hand. When Nono died, Tsuna had a stressful, chaotic life. Since Nono didn't have an heir, except him and Xanxus, which Xanxus was unfit to be the heir, and he died earlier because of liver cancer at the age of 75. Tsuna became an heir in a young age of 18, which was too young to take over. Of course, many accepted him to be Decimo while others wasn't. But he proved himself to be worthy to take over. Since then, Vongola prosper and came back from their original goal. But he had a very wonderful life while he was living, spending time with his friends and family in his entire life. Tsuna was very glad that his wife bore a twin named Munetake and Munetada. Munetake is the eldest son. He have brown spiky hair and beautiful sharp blue eyes while Munetada, his other twin, have brown spiky hair and exquisite lighter shade orange. He have two sons and two daughters, and his family keeps growing. Takehime, his first daughter was a beautiful young woman. She have long brown hair and wide brown eyes like an exact image of Nana, his beloved mother, which was deceased when Tsuna turned 70's. She's going to be a mother, and she will having another grandchild. Unfortunately, he will never see his soon-to-be-grandchild. The youngest one, Yaehime, have beautiful long blonde hair with wide lighter shade of blue eyes. She's still single, though.

"I will, Papà. You don't have to worry about us. We're capable to take good care of our famiglias." Said Munetake in confidence, and then he kneeled down and caressed Tsuna's fingers gently, which was only free from Munetada's gentle grip. He had a soft look with determination in his eyes.

"We will really take good care of it, Outo-sama. You don't have to worry. _Zio Rinato_ is with us. He still watching over us." Said Munetada, looking at his father's frail face gently. He will never get embarrassed by showing his tears. Usually, whenever Munetada was crying, Reborn will hit him with his one ton hammer, Vongola style, but he will allowed him this time since his best student will die soon. Munetada is usually a crying baby while the oldest is very overprotective towards his siblings, especially Munetada since he get bullied a lot when he was a child. Suddenly, Tsuna's tears fell down while smiling weakly.

"Oh, Munetake, Munetada, Takehime, and Yaehime. Reborn, and minna-san. I will...miss...you all. My...eyes...are...getting...heavy...I guess...It's...my...time to go….Did I...raise my...children...well…Reborn?" Tsuna asked Reborn while gasping his air, and he can't move his neck anymore because it was too heavy to move. Tsuna didn't want his children to feel hatred and bitterness while taking good care and spending time with them. He didn't want his children to experience what he experienced about his father, even though he already forgiven him. Reborn pulled down his fedora, shadowing his face once again.

"Why don't you asks your children, dame-Tsuna? I'm not their father, after all." He replied while crossing his arms while leaning on the wall.

"Outo-sama/Papà/Outo-san, thank you for taking good care of us! Thank you for being our father!" Said Tsuna's children, hearing their conversation while bowing in respect and crying silently (Munetada stood up, though, letting his hands go. Also Munetake).Tsuna's grandchildren was watching them sadly, knowing their grandfather will be gone soon, and most of them cried silently, holding their parent's skirts, hands, pants or sleeves.

"Arigatou, minna-san….Ah….Reborn….I'll….be…waiting...for your….arrival... _arrivederci_ …" He said in a whisper while gasping.

" _Arrivederci_ , Tsunayoshi. I'll be there soon." He told his student. Reborn saw Tsuna's final weak, gentle smile until he took his last breath, and then he breathe no more. Reborn looked at his former student's face, uncrossed his arms and approached his dead former student. He closed his former student's eyelids gently with his hand, and then he walked away silently, going outside while everyone mourned. Leon licked his long tongue towards Reborn's cheek, comforting him. Reborn pulled down his fedora, shadowing his face, and his tears finally fell down silently.

"I'm getting soft, Leon. It's dame-Tsuna's fault." He tsk'ed while crying silently.

' _Arrivederci, Vongole Decimo.'_

 _ **More information.**_

 _ **Munetake and Munetada are indeed in the Shogun of Tokugawa lineage. Takehime and Yaehime are indeed Tokugawa Tsunayoshi, maybe daughters because of the name "hime" (Princess), and they're adopted in real life in Shogun era. Munetake and Munetada are Japanese Samurai, according what I have researched. I wanted to name them in a Shogun era to feel that they have really have connection like in real life. In real life, Munetake and Munetada are indeed siblings, but not twins xD. About their personalities, well, I made it up. If you want more information, just PM me. I know there's less KHR fandoms nowadays, and it's so sad :(.**_

 _ **Italian:**_

 _ **Arrivederci - Goodbye**_

 _ **Secondo - Second**_

 _ **Undecimo- 11th**_

 _ **Papà - Papa**_

 _ **Decimo- 10**_ _ **th**_

 _ **Zio Rinato- Uncle Reborn**_

 _ **Japanese**_

 _ **Otou-san - Father**_

 _ **Otou-sama- more like respected Father (honestly, tell me if I'm wrong xD)**_

 _ **Minna-san - Everyone**_

 _ **Arigatou- Thank you**_

 **~-Sneak Peek-~ (only dialogue)**

" _Jyuudaime!"_

" _Hiieeee! Hayate?! Am I in heaven?"_

" _Kufufufu, no, you're in hell."_

" _Tsk! Go away, Pineapple-head!"_

" _Oya, Oya, what did you say?"_

" _EXTREME SAWADA! YOU'RE FINALLY EXTREMELY HERE!"_

" _Yoh, Tsuna! I thought this is heaven at first either, hahahah! Luckily, we're finally meet again!"_

" _Ano...where are we?"_

" _We're in, maybe, almost 500 years in the past! Isn't that great?"_

" _Hiieeeee! 5-500! Why aren't we dead yet?!"_

" _By the way, Tsuna. Milfione, Cavellone, Shimon, and Varia is here. Isn't that fun? Also, our home is underground like home!"_

 _*thump*_

" _Bossu…"_

" _Jyuudaime!"_

" _SAWADA! ARE YOU EXTREMELY ALRIGHT?!"_

" _Of course not, you lawn-head! Why don't you join Tsuna-sama to feel it instead!"_

" _OH, THAT'S EXTREMELY A GREAT IDEA!"_

 _*thump*_

" _Hahahah, let me join in, too!"_

 _*thump*_

" _Mukuro-sama….?"_

" _Kufufufu, no, my dear Chrome. You'll catch their stupidity, like them."_

" _Hai, Mukuro-sama."_

" _Oh, Yare-Yare. Tsuna-nii is here. I'll go tell Kyo-nii and the others."_

 **~-Sneak Peek ends-~**

 **4/27/16**


	2. A Fresh Life

**Author: Sadly, No one reviews, but I still update it for letting my ideas out! I wonder my story is boring? Just wondering xD. I'll go write chapter 3, then.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR isn't mine.**

 _Chapter 2: A Fresh Life…_

When Tsuna woke up, the first thing he saw was a green, sparkling eyes, looking at him eagerly.

"Jyuudaime!" Said the short silver-head child happily. A kid?!

"Hiiiieeee! Hayato?! Is that you?! Am I in heaven?!" Yelled Tsuna. Tsuna knew that he's Gokudera because he knew in the past when Lambo's bazooka get malfunction and he get hit by it, and then he turned into chibi Gokudera. He saw a puppy ears and tail, wagging excitedly while looking at him. Or maybe one of his imagination?

 _'Why's my voice is squeaky?! Why is Hayato looks like a 6 years old?!'_ Thought Tsuna, mentally. He thought that he was finally in heaven!

'Is this what Heaven feels like?! It felt like I'm in…' His hysterical suddenly stopped because someone hugged him behind, and Tsuna knew who that was.

"Kufufufu, no. You're in Hell." He finished with a whisper on Tsuna's ear. Tsuna shivered, knowing it was Mukuro.

"Tsk! Go away, pineapple-head! Let Tsuna-sama go!" Growled Gokudera. Mukuro's vein pop appeared on top of his forehead, and then he hugged Tsuna tightly, just to annoy the octopus head, and it worked. Tsuna only sighed, knowing that he can't escape with his tight grip.

"Oya, oya. What did you say?" Said Mukuro, annoyed. His left side of his eyes is blue while the right side is red with a kanji of 'six'. His hair is blue with a pineapple-hair style. His right eyes twitched while looking at Gokudera.

"Why you, you bas-" Gokudera was interrupted by a familiar yell.

"EXTREME SAWADA! YOU'RE FINALLY EXTREMELY HERE!" shouted the short, white haired child, running towards to them with a brown dusts behind his back and small particles of sun flames in it. Fortunately, he stopped running in a nick of time.

"Onii-san!" Said Tsuna, cheerfully. He struggled to let Mukuro's grip loosen, but Mukuro didn't want to, so he hugged Tsuna tightly, not letting him go even one bit. Tsuna was annoyed, but he tried to calm down. He knew his friends really missed him, so they went back with their old antic when they were a teenagers, and he sounded like an old man when he explained about this, which was, he was technically was.

"Senpaaaaiiii! Wait for me!" Said the familiar voice. They looked behind Ryohei and saw Yamamoto, approaching towards them while jogging. When he was finally there, he grinned towards them.

"Yoh! Oh, Tsuna! Long time no see!" He greeted, finally noticing Tsuna. He has black spiky hair and brown, cheerful wanted to say something but Mukuro interrupted him. Mukuro's chin rested on Tsuna's shoulder while still hugging him.

"He thought this is heaven. If it is, I can show him what 'heaven' feels like~" He crooned while his head was near at Tsuna's neck, smelling Tsuna's scent. Tsuna's face turned crimson, knowing what he implied about. Gokudera was sputtering non-sense. Ryohei only frowned, knowing what it was since they have their own children. Yamamoto only grinned while scratching his hair behind his back, bending his arm, but you can see one of his eyes twitched while his eyes were close, still grinning. Their atmosphere was kind of awkward, but they were used to it by Mukuro's sexual innuendo when they were in their adult form. But in this child form, you know the drill.

"I thought this is heaven at first either, hahahah! Luckily, we finally meet again!" Said Yamamoto, trying to ease the atmosphere, and he did.

"A-ano….where are we, then?" Tsuna asked, ignoring Mukuro while he cuddled him like a cat. Gokudera opened his mouth, wanting to explain. Unfortunately for him, he got interrupted again. Gokudera's eye twitched in annoyance.

"We're in, maybe, almost 500 years in the past? Isn't that great!?" Chirped Yamamoto.

"Hiieee! Fi-five hundred!? Why aren't we dead yet?!" Shrieked Tsuna. Even though he was 90 years old, he never get tired shrieking like this. If Reborn found out that his old hobby came back. He'll be dead in second time. Why did everyone wanted to torture him! Whyy?!

"Oh, by the way, Tsuna. Milfione, Cavellone, Simon, and Varia is here. Isn't that fun?! Also, our home is underground when we blasted in the future since we were a teenager!" Said Yamamoto, cheerfully. With too much information plus hysteria deep inside his mind, Tsuna was unconscious while he was leaning on Mukuro's chest.

"Bossu…." Said the indigo little girl with a pineapple-shaped style, worriedly. One of her eyes is covered by an eyepatch with no design. She appeared out of thin air. Mukuro still hugged the brunet, and he looked at Chrome.

"Oh, my dear Nagi. I caught a bunny." He told her. She was beside him. Chrome timidly looked at Tsuna. His mouth was open while breathing, and his cheeks are puffy with a rosy cheeks. Chrome blushed because Tsuna looked cute when he was a child.

 _'Oh...this is bossu looks like when he was young…'_ thought Chrome.

"Jyuudaime!" Called Gokudera, worriedly, scurrying towards Tsuna to look if he was fine. When he found out that he was safe and sound, he sighed in relief.

"SAWADA! ARE YOU EXTREMELY ALRIGHT?!" Yelled Ryohei, never noticing that he was using his loud voice.

"Oi, lawn-head! Can't you see that he is sleeping?! Why don't you lay down like Tsuna-sama did?!" Said Gokudera, annoyed at the boxer.

"THAT'S AN EXTREMELY GREAT IDEA!" Said Ryohei, and then he laid on the grass with a loud thumped. Gokudera's eye twitched.

"Hahahah, Let me join in, too!" Said Yamamoto, happily, and then he laid on the grass beside Ryohei, gently. Chrome looked at Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama…?" Said Chrome, asking her permission to join in because it looked fun. Mukuro looked at Chrome and shook his head.

"Kufufufu, no, my dear Chrome. You'll catch their stupidity, like them." Answered Mukuro while looking at the two idiots like he mentioned.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama." Said Chrome, a little disappointed. Suddenly, a short, black hair child with green eyes while the other one was close while the other one was open. He walked lazily until he saw his siblings, especially the spiky brown hair one, sticking out on Mukuro's arms. He was only a few meters away, so his siblings never saw him, but he knew some of his siblings knew he was here, but they decided to ignored him and have their fun. Oh look, Yamamoto sat down and waved at the child. The child waved lazily. Their sharp senses were remarkable since it was honed because of their missions in their old home. He knew whose Mukuro holding. He was supposed to be sleeping. Unfortunately for him, there was a loud racket near him, so he decided to look what's going on. When he saw what's happening, he knew their last guest was finally here.

"Oh, yare-yare. Tsuna-nii is here. I'll go and tell Kyo-nii and the others." Said the child, and then he went to other direction, walking away.

* * *

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he saw a wooden ceiling above him with a moonlight shining through him.

"What happen…" He whispered towards himself. He sat down straight on his bed slowly, blanket pooled on his lap. His eyes were hazy until his sight were okay. He looked around, and he saw it was pretty dark.

'Where Am I?' He thought while looking around until he heard the creaked of the door opening. He looked where the sound came from and saw a light. When someone came inside his room, he saw a raven-haired child holding a candlestick with a candle, lighting up the room.

"Kyo-nii…" Said Tsuna. Hibari hnn'd, and then he approached the omnivore. He sat down on a wooden, small chair near Tsuna, put the candlestick beside Tsuna, where the wooden table was, and then he looked at him.

"Why-where-how-wha-" sputtered Tsuna. Hibari death glared at him to shut him up, and Tsuna did. Tsuna was calm down and looked at him seriously.

"Report." He said in a boss tone, and Tsuna was in boss mode. He looked ridiculous with his squeaky, child voice while ordering, but he looked mature when he said that. Hibari smirked. He picked up inside his pocket and gave it to Tsuna. Tsuna saw it was a parchment paper, and he took it, unscrolled it, and then he read it.

"All the information are in there. Unfortunately, our findings are not enough." Said Hibari, displeased about their short findings. When Tsuna finished reading, he put his hands on his lap and sighed while closing his eyes calmly.

"So, we're blasted and trapped in the past, 500 years, in fact, and then all of you found out that we live in Primo's time. Fortunately, we're inside in the forest, building our own village in the outward appearance while our real base is in the underground. All of us are children, except Kawahira, and he's kind of our guardian, which is he's helping with us. He knew the future is alright, and we don't know why we're here, and even Byakuran and Kawahira didn't want us to tell what our purpose is. Only Byakuran told us it was interesting while Kawahira smiled mysteriously, right?" Asked Tsuna for confirmation while explaining it calmly.

"Hnn.." Confirmed Hibari, crossing his arms on his chest while closing his eyes.

"Our purpose is unknown, so Kyoya. While we're here, let's wait and see. That's the best course of our action, and Kawahira. Or should I say, Checker Face, you can come out now." Said Tsuna, calmly, still closing his eyes. Hibari was still sitting, not moving an inch since he knew he will do nothing. Nonetheless, he was still on guard.

In the shadow, someone came out, and the moonlight shone upon him. Kawahira has white hair and pale skin. He wears a japanese, plain green kimono.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's good to see you." Said Kawahira. Tsuna opened his wide eyes and smiled gently towards him. He was in front of Kawahira, only a few meters away from the bed.

"Hello, are you in this past?" Tsuna asked curiously. Kawahira only smiled mysteriously.

"I'm either in the past, present, and future, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Answered Kawahira cryptically. Tsuna only sighed.

"Thought so." Tsuna said in annoyance.

"Kufufufu, what an interesting conversation you have there, Tsunayoshi-kun. Why don't you invite me?" Said Mukuro, appearing out of a sudden while he cuddled Tsuna beside him. Kyoya opened his eyes and glared at him, inching to get his tonfas out. Tsuna's boss mode was gone and blinked obliviously. He knew he wasn't in danger, and then he looked at Mukuro curiously. Their face were inches apart. Tsuna blushed because of their close approximately. Suddenly, Mukuro kissed him on Tsuna's nose. Too many information was cramped inside his head mixed with surprised and hysteria until his action decided to be unconscious, so he did. Kawahira looked outside the window, ignoring their own interaction but amusing at the same time, and then he frowned.

"Oh my, why don't you children go to sleep? It's way past your bedtime." He said. Hibari and Mukuro death glared at him. They're not children! Suddenly, Hibari yawned while covering his mouth with his hand. He looked at Mukuro.

"Move!" Ordered Hibari. Mukuro's eye twitched. Suddenly, he heard Tsuna grumbled. Mukuro looked at him gently, but he moved slowly, letting the skylark to lay on the other side of the bed, and then he yawned while muzzling his face towards Tsuna's head, getting tired.

"Stupid body function…." Mukuro mumbled. He gently laid Tsuna's head on the pillow, and then he laid beside him, hugging him. Hibari finally laid on the other side, covered their bodies with a blanket, and then the two of them fell asleep. Kawahira only shook his head, and then he approached where the wooden table was, blown the candle that was alighted them, and then he walked towards the door. When he was finally outside the room, he peeked inside the room one last time and whispered, "Oyasumi.", and then he closed the door gently.

 **Author: I'm too lazy to type in my phone about my sneak peek, so I'll type it shortly. You know this Japanese, right? So I won't type the translation.**

 _ **~-Sneak Peek-~**_

 _Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were watering their own crops to grow their own food. Suddenly, they heard a rustled of leaves. When they looked who it was, they saw 3 bandits group together coming out of the bushes._

" _Oh look. A bunch of brats! Let's sell these ones, especially the brunet and the silver one." The bandit, as we called, A, told his companions with a smirk. Yamamoto approached them and grinned._

" _What do you want, you brat! You're not needed." Bandit B said, annoyed. Yamamoto frowned._

" _That's not very nice, mister. You shouldn't said that towards my friends." Lectured Yamamoto seriously. The three bandits laughed._

" _Hahahah! Your friends, will be a perfect future wore!" Said the Bandit C after he finished laughing._

" _Let's get them!" Ordered Bandit A, and the three bandits approached towards them._

 _ **~-Sneak Peek ends-~**_

 **Author: I'll be adding some of the sentences there or change a bit, but it's still the same.**

 _ **Also, thank you for the favorites and followers in this story.**_

 **P.S for more information: I know they're kind of OOC, but they become really close friends because Tsuna and the others lived together in their old headquarters, so they can become childish or mature at the same time. I don't know if paper were already invented in there, though. I know parchment paper are already invented, I think? They created their own papers since they're in the forest. They can also buy stuff or sell in another village to earn their own money or buy their necessary stuffs.**

 _ **4/27/16**_


End file.
